Under My Skin
by Andie17
Summary: In Hermione's 7th year, Professor Lupin returns to the position of DADA teacher. In an attempt to get Hermione expelled and Lupin fired, someone casts a lust spell on them.
1. Nell'anima

Under My Skin  
  
Disclaimer: As per usual, nothing is mine. Everything belongs to Ms. J.K. Rowling, a being so superior to me that I do not deserve to type her name and shall hereafter refer to her as Supreme Ruler of All Things Good and Pure.  
  
Chapter One: Nell'anima  
  
Hermione sighed deeply, smiling as she, Harry and Ron took their time walking to the first class of their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"Good to be back, isn't it?" she asked softly, watching the bustle of younger kids hurry to their classes.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Harry. "As much as I hate to admit it, I'm actually looking forward to classes."  
  
"And don't tell me you weren't totally shocked when you saw Lupin sitting at the teachers table," Ron said, elbowing Harry in the ribs lightly.  
  
"The jerk can sure keep a secret. I didn't have a clue that he was teaching this year and I spent half the summer in the same house as him." Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered the amused twinkle in Remus Lupin's deep green eyes as Harry gaped up at him from the Gryffindor table at the feast the night before.  
  
"I'm so glad he's back. He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had." Ron and Harry nodded their agreement.  
  
"Malfoy didn't look too happy about it, though."  
  
"Malfoy's never happy unless he's getting someone fired, detention or killed."  
  
"Oi. Point taken."  
  
***  
  
Draco Malfoy crouched in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room, waiting for the image of his father to appear in the flames.  
  
The common room was dark and empty except for him, everyone else having gone to bed almost an hour previous.  
  
He didn't have to wait long for Lucius Malfoy's head to materialize in the blaze, usual sneer plastered on his pale face.  
  
"He's there?" Lucius said. His son nodded.  
  
"You were right, Father. Dumbledore gave him the job again."  
  
"Lunatic. Really, a werewolf. He's an animal. Not worthy of consorting with our kind."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Here is what you will need to perform the ritual we talked about." Senior Malfoy shoved a shoe box full of various objects through the fire and it stopped in front of Draco's knees. "It is not hard. Very simple. And it will rid us of that mudblood whore and her teacher." His voice was full of loathing as he handed a large text through the fire to his son, who took it. "Page three hundred and fourteen. Perform it now. It will activate immediately. And do not allow anyone to shatter the Orb."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
The image disappeared and Draco gathered up the materials needed to perform the Nell'anima ritual. He moved to the table and sat cross-legged in front of it. Then he placed the orb in the center of the table and sorted through the contents of the shoebox.  
  
Picking up a Barbie doll and a headshot of Hermione Granger, he used an elastic band to attach the picture to the Barbie's face. Then he did the same with a Ken doll and a photo of Professor R.J. Lupin. If all went well, they'd both be out of Hogwarts within the week.  
  
He then wrapped each of the dolls in cloth, pink for lust. After he wrote LUST on the cloths in permanent marker and knotted the clothes there with pink threads, using two knots.  
  
Malfoy Junior lit a pink candle on one side of the Orb and another on the other side. Then, turning to the correct page in the text, he recited, "Questa candela è il Remus amore bruciarsi per voi. Questa candela è la Hermione volontà da amare."  
  
He placed the Barbie-Hermione near one candle and Ken-Remus next to the other, then put the last candle, this time red, directly behind the Orb.  
  
"Questo è il lust crescente fra voi, attraendoli l'un l'altro."  
  
He took each of the pink candles in his pale hands and, using them, lit the center candle. Setting them down again, he extinguished the flames.  
  
"Dalla luce del vostro lust crescente per a vicenda, li lego voi esso fino a che non dovrei scegliere rompervi i legami ed i sensi della parte con."  
  
Next, Draco picked up the dolls and turned them to face each other, then covered them with more pink cloth and bound them together with another length of pink thread, tying one knot in the string. He set the bound dolls in the shoe box.  
  
"Come volontà cosi mote esso sono."  
  
The Orb of Venus glowed, bright white light spreading out from the sphere.  
  
The spell had been activated.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Granger jerked upright in her bed, sweat gleaming on her smooth skin. Her chest heaved with each breath she took, attempting to take in all the air she could in one breath.  
  
She looked around, disconcerted. The other seventh year girls were still asleep. Whatever had woken her had probably been in a dream. It didn't seem to have disturbed anyone else.  
  
Moonlight poured in though the window in the dormitory. She frowned and laid back down, her silky once-bushy brown hair fanned out on her pillow. She let her eyes flutter closed, sighing tiredly.  
  
Immediately the image of her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was projected onto the backs of her eyelids.  
  
What the hell?  
  
She rubbed her eyes, attempting to rid herself of the likeness. It didn't move.  
  
She licked her lips and shifted in the bed. For some reason, she felt hot underneath the bed sheets. She kicked them off, letting the cool night air wash over her pajama-covered body. It didn't help. Her fingertips pulsed and before she could stop herself, like a movie playing in her mind, she began to imagine Professor Lupin pulling her body up against his, kissing her lightly as his hand wound into her hair. A throbbing need spread from between her legs and her body erupted in pleasant tingles. Her hands clenched into the sheet beneath her as she attempted to shove the train of thoughts aside.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
***  
  
Remus Lupin was startled abruptly from his deep sleep. He blinked. Why had he awoken? He didn't feel like there was anything wrong. Normally, if there was reason for concern, his intuition would warn him. But he didn't sense anything. It was probably just a weird dream.  
  
He glanced out the window next to his bed. The crescent moon shimmered back at him. He sighed and closed his eyes again.  
  
Then the strangest thing happened.  
  
Hermione Granger appeared in his mind. Startled, he blinked again. She didn't go away. She just kind of looked at him, gazing through her chocolaty brown eyes. Her image licked its lips. She came toward him in his mind, her hand lightly dragging up his forearm. It found his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips.  
  
He moaned out loud, not realizing it. He felt his body tighten in response to the fantasy.  
  
This wasn't good at all. Hermione was a student. Sure she was nice, and he was friendly with her. They'd talked a lot over the summer. But jeez.  
  
These thoughts might have forced the image away.  
  
They didn't. 


	2. Dealing

Chapter Two: Dealing  
  
"You okay, 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking a bit concerned as she plunked down next to he and Harry in the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, I just. . .didn't sleep well."  
  
She figured that explanation was safe enough. Anything was better than saying 'No, I spent the entire night having triple X rated dreams about my Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.' She could just imagine the reactions. . .She shook her head violently, startling her friends as she attempted to rid her mind of the image.  
  
"You sure? You don't need to go to the hospital wing?" Harry prompted. She shook her head again, silky brown waves falling in wisps out of the loose ponytail at the base of her neck. "All right. . .If you're sure. . ."  
  
Ron pushed a plate of eggs toward her. Hermione wasn't hungry, but took the plate anyway, deciding it would raise less questions than if she refused. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice and sliced in to an egg, prepared sunny side up, the way she liked it best. Chewing, she exhaled deeply through her nose, accidentally letting her gaze wander toward the teachers' table.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
She almost choked on her egg when she happened to lock gazes with Professor Lupin. She couldn't be sure because she was too far away, but she could have sworn he blushed before quickly averted his gaze. He'd been staring at her.  
  
Surely she couldn't be that obvious?  
  
Hermione suddenly found herself wishing it was any day but Tuesday.  
  
On Tuesdays, Gryffindors had last period with Slytherins. Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
***  
  
Remus had spent all day dreading his last class.  
  
How could he look her in the eyes?  
  
It was bad enough he'd been caught staring at the girl during breakfast, but now he had to spend an entire class with her sitting right in front of him, gazing up at him with those beautiful coffee coloured eyes. Crossing her temptingly long, smooth, tanned legs, not realizing that the action allowed her skirt the opportunity to slide further up her thigh.  
  
He groaned and comically dropped his head onto his desk with a resounding thud. Even the pain that shot through his forehead didn't drive away the mouth-watering image.  
  
"Why me?" He hadn't even realized he'd said it out loud until Lavender Brown decided to be helpful.  
  
"Why you what, Professor?" she asked curiously as the class filed into the room behind her.  
  
His thin shoulders heaved with the sigh he breathed as he looked up.  
  
"Nothing, Lavender. Nothing at all." She shrugged and slid into her chair at the appropriate table.  
  
As he'd known they eventually would, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the room.  
  
Harry and Ron seemed to be cheerfully discussing something carefree. Hermione, however, had her head bowed and seemed to be intently studying the cover of her Defense Against the Dark Arts text. She wasn't even attempting to engage in conversation with her two best friends.  
  
They sat at their regular table, Remus watching as Hermione took the seat closest to the wall. Her brow furrowed and she dragged her lower lip through her teeth. She seemed to be making an effort not to look him in the eye. Or in his general direction.  
  
She couldn't possibly know. . .  
  
Could she?  
  
He stood and moved to the front of the class and began the lesson, paying the majority of his attention to the parts of the class that didn't contain a girl - woman - that had played a starring role in the previous night's fantasies.  
  
Hermione took a chance and let her gaze flicker to Remus as he walked the class through the correct way to defend oneself from the more ghastly forms of dragon.  
  
She didn't hear so much what he was saying, as the way he said it. His voice. It was low and soft. The kind of voice that made you think that if you didn't listen closely, you might miss something important. And his lips. . . She unconsciously clenched her fingers, crumpling a piece of parchment. His lips were the kind that promised unforgettable kisses. She whimpered softly and Ron jumped in his seat next to her.  
  
"Oi. What's your problem?" Her gaze jerked to him, a blush tainting her cheeks.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I don't have a problem," she insisted. Ron's brow furrowed and he inched away from Hermione, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"And so," Remus was saying, "the most effective way to kill a dragon, should you be unlucky enough to get within range, is to cut off its head. Like so."  
  
He made a ridiculous little motion with his wand, much like a move used in muggle sword fights. Hermione giggled and he unintentionally smirked at his silly demonstration. He then straightened his posture and took an mock expression that vaguely resembled that of Snape.  
  
"Not that I am suggesting that any of you should attempt to cut off a dragon's head. It is very dangerous and potentially fatal." He took a deep breath. "Now, who can tell me what the smallest known breed of dragons is?"  
  
Forgetting her resolve not to draw his attention to her, Hermione raised her hand. Remus had figured this would happen. That's what he got for asking a question. He couldn't very well ignore her for the entire lesson, could he?  
  
"Yes, Herm - er - Miss Granger?"  
  
Formalities distanced you, right?  
  
For a fleeting moment, she looked almost put off by his use of her surname. They'd always been on a first name basis. She quickly recovered, however.  
  
"The Peruvian Vipertooth is the smallest known breed of dragon and also the fastest when in flight. It is only about fifteen feet in length. Its horns are short, but also more venomous than that of the average dragon. The Vipertooth willingly eats goats and cows, but has a particular liking for humans."  
  
Merlin, she was brilliant. He smiled, thinking of more. . .pleasurable ways he's like to congratulate her.  
  
"Very good. Five points to Gryffindor."  
  
She smiled briefly, but then seemed to zone out again. Remus assigned a page in the text for them to read until the end of class and sat down behind his desk. Then he picked up a quill and some ink and picked up a pile third year assignments on hinkypunks, intending to mark them. He didn't get very far, however.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat slightly, causing him to look up at her. He shifted slightly in her seat and gazed down at the textbook on the desk in front of her. His fingers itched to gently push the loose tendrils of hair away from her face and draw her chin up so she could look directly into his green eyes. He longed to push apart her glossy lips and tease her tongue with his until she writhed wantonly in his arms.  
  
The quill snapped in half. He'd been taking out his frustrations on the poor feather, evidently. A few students looked up at the sudden noise and he ignored them, calmly taking up another and bending over the parchments.  
  
What the hell was wrong with him? Student. He needed to remember that teachers and students did not have sweaty passionate sex on the teacher's desk.  
  
When had Hermione become so full figured?  
  
No! Bad! Off topic!  
  
Hermione is not full figured. She's not figured at all. She's a young girl. With dreams of being a ballerina. . .or a princess. . .Not, as much as you'd like it, your sex slave.  
  
Merlin help him, his mouth was watering.  
  
How was he going to make it through the school year? 


	3. Stronger

Warning: This chapter contains explicit scenes of (insert dramatic music here) MASTURBATION on the parts of our beloved Hero and Heroine. Namely Remus *drool * and Hermione. (Don't like it, don't read it) Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three: Stronger  
  
Draco Malfoy watched, smirking in amusement, as Hermione quickly rushed from the classroom, a fierce blush staining her cheeks. Harry and Ron hurried after her, frowning at her behaviour. He turned his gaze to Professor Lupin.  
  
Remus's gaze followed Hermione as she practically ran from the room. He let his eyes close and dropped them to his desk. He looked as if he was trying to decide whether to be embarrassed or ashamed about something.  
  
And Draco was the only one who knew what.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle followed him out the door as he made his way to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Lupin and Granger were apparently stronger than he'd anticipated. By all accounts, Lupin should have told her to stay after class and then ravaged her on his desk the moment the last student filed out of the room.  
  
No problem. Tonight, he'd just increase the potency of the spell. A tad of gnashed mandrake root should do the trick. He could only hope Professor Snape wouldn't notice a packet of the ingredient missing from his private stocks.  
  
***  
  
Draco opened the door to the boy's dormitory in Slytherin and entered, not really concerned that anyone would disturb him.  
  
He thought he'd might as well get this over with before everyone cam rushing up to bed, which wouldn't be for hours. It was only 7:30 at the latest. He had Crabbe and Goyle watching the doors, so as to confirm privacy. After all, this wouldn't take long, but he didn't fancy explaining what he was doing sprinkling Root of Mandrake all over an Orb of Venus.  
  
He kneeled in front of his bed and opened the heavy trunk at the foot of it. He carefully removed the top shelf in it, revealing a glowing sphere nestled protectively at the bottom of the trunk.  
  
Then he dug into the pocket of his robes and pulled out the tiny packet of mandrake root. He opened the package and took a pinch of the brownish substance between his thumb and fore finger.  
  
He closed his eyes, muttered another Italian phrase and lightly sprinkled the powder over the Orb.  
  
The glow all ready coming from the Orb intensified from a whitish colour to a deep gold.  
  
***  
  
As Hermione was just stepping in to the enormous, swimming pool-sized bath tub when a rush of something warm and tingly swept through her naked body from her daintily painted toes to the roots of her cinnamon coloured hair. The force of it almost knocked her off her feet.  
  
She took a deep breath to steady herself and sank further into the steamy water. She let her eyes slip closed and, smiling, sighed as she leaned her head against the back of the tub.  
  
She had always maintained that the best way to get your mind off unpleasant things was to take a nice, scalding, bubble bath. The bubbles, scented clouds and other things that came with the Head Girl's bathroom were just perks. Not that thoughts of Remus were unpleasant. Quite the opposite, in fact. But having non-stop sex day dreams about him had put her on edge, to say the least.  
  
She felt a tightening in her chest, and when she raised her soapy hand to wash herself, she found her nipples were erect. She groaned. It was quite tiring thinking of nothing all day with the exception of Professor Remus J. Lupin.  
  
Her hand trailed little bubbles down the silky skin of her chest, her fingernail whisking lightly over her nipple. She inhaled sharply. She shifted in the bath as she dropped her finger to dip inside her navel.  
  
Then she noticed the jets consistently pounding water in a steady stream into her back, easing the tension out of the muscles. Hmm. . .To do it, or not to do it? Well, if it would calm her down, maybe she could focus on her homework when she got back to the common room. So it was probably for the best. Beneficial for all. And maybe after, she'd be able to NOT think about naked Professor Lupin.  
  
She turned around in the water, causing tiny waves to ripple out from her body. She inched forward, closing the distance between her body and the water jets. The pressure of the jet on her abdomen became increasingly more intense the closer she got. When Hermione was as close as she could get without pulling a muscle, she positioned herself so that the jet was aimed directly at the tiny button hidden beneath layers of flesh between her legs.  
  
The initial sensation made her cry out. She used one hand to hold her in that position, using the other to caress her breasts.  
  
Her eyes squeezed shut as she imagined Remus. His hard, lean body naked and sheathed with sweat as he looked up at her from his position between her thighs. His tongue darted out and sipped at her. Her hips bucked. It was his hands lightly stroking her tender breasts, not hers. Remus was licking her sweetest spot. His tongue was applying a sweet, insistent pressure on her clitoris, gently pinching her nipples.  
  
Her breathing laboured as her climax quickly neared. Imaginary Remus was quite the sex god. And she wasn't even imagining him having full-blown sex. If he was this good at imaginary oral sex, she couldn't wait until she got to make imaginary love with him.  
  
Her orgasm crashed down on her and she shook violently, crying out loud. She released her grip on the side of the tub and sank down in the water, becoming completely submerged.  
  
Letting the heated water wash away the layer of sweat that had formed on her body, she blinked as her breathing returned to normal. She groaned as she fully comprehended that she'd just been driven to an earth-shattering orgasm by the image of her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor going down on her.  
  
***  
  
Remus was just sitting down at his desk to mark some fifth year essays when he felt a wave of heat rush through his body. He was knocked into his chair in surprise. He frowned and shook his head, attempting to shake off the feeling of sexual frustration that was now humming just below his skin. On every inch of his body. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his light brown hair.  
  
Planting his elbows on the desk and dropping his face into his hands, he rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the feeling of constant horniness that had plagued him since the night before.  
  
Teachers weren't supposed to think of their students like this. Not like gorgeous, sexual creatures, aching for him to kiss away their thoughts.  
  
He then became painfully aware that the images his train of thought had presented had left him with a more. . .pressing urgency. How was he supposed to grade when he was this uncomfortable?  
  
He groaned and hesitantly unbuttoned the jeans he'd been wearing beneath his robes. The pain that had been caused by the denim restricting his growing erection evaporated the moment he shoved his pants down a bit to give it some room.  
  
Dammit, he'd never get any work done if he had to change positions every two seconds due to extreme case of boner. Best just to take care of it now and get it over with so he could grade these papers.  
  
Remus resignedly moved to his bedroom, which was just down the hall from his work area. Sighing, he flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes, picturing Hermione before he could stop himself.  
  
She smirked coyly up at him as she slowly crawled up his body to cover his lips with hers. Her hand trailed down his chest, lightly tracing a path down his abdomen.  
  
It wasn't him stroking the penis from root to tip, it was her.  
  
Her tiny hand pumped him slowly, encircling him. She dragged her thumb over the velvety tip of him and licked the base of his penis. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing. Then she drew her tongue up the length of him before taking him entirely into the silky heat of her mouth.  
  
He moaned out loud. Whispering curses, he frantically increased the pace of the strokes as he felt the climax building inside of him as his body tightened. His hips jerked into his hand one final time before he came, releasing all the pent up frustration from the previous night and that day.  
  
As his ragged breathing began to regulate, he found himself tiredly wondering what charm it was that would clean off the bedspread before he had company. 


	4. Relief

Chapter Four: Relief  
  
Hermione was grateful for the fact that she didn't have another Defense Against the Dark Arts class until Friday, but by the time Friday morning had dawned, it was more than noticeable that the fantasies plaguing her sleep had taken their toll.  
  
She slowly trudged into the common room from the girls dormitory. She hadn't bothered drying her hair from the shower, so it hung damply around her shoulders. Beneath her eyes were deep shadows, evidence of the nights spent tossing, turning, sweating, futilely attempting to force the image of her favourite professor from her mind's eye.  
  
When she reached the Great Hall, she sat down next to Ginny. Ron and Harry were still asleep. Ginny glanced up from her bowl of oatmeal and did a double take.  
  
"Christ, Hermione. What's wrong?" she demanded, looking very concerned. She helped her friend onto the bench at the table. "You look like you've entered the seventh circle of Hell."  
  
"Not far off, there," Hermione mumbled darkly. "I'm okay. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay ." Ginny agreed reluctantly. "If you're sure." Then the pretty redhead smiled cheerfully. "Here, let me help you out a bit, eh?" Before Hermione could respond, Ginny had whipped out her wand, dried Hermione's hair, and cast a cover-up charm to conceal the bags under Hermione's tired brown eyes. "There. Good as new," she announced proudly.  
  
"Oh . uh . Thanks." She carefully let her gaze travel over teacher's table. She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Professor Lupin wasn't there.  
  
***  
  
Remus crawled out of bed, groaning at the throbbing pain in his temples. The lack of sleep was giving him migraines. Perfect. Just what he needed. Thank Merlin the full moon wasn't for another week. Wouldn't that just top all? he thought sarcastically.  
  
He was wound tighter than Severus. This wasn't good.  
  
His thoughts of Hermione hadn't stopped since Monday night. It was now Friday and the fantasies showed no sign of letting up.  
  
What had he done to deserve this?  
  
He sluggishly moved to the mirror ("You look like a hobo," it announced) and proceeded to magically make himself presentable.  
  
He almost snapped his wand in half when his exhausted green eyes moved to the schedule tacked to the wall next to the mirror.  
  
Last period of the day. Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
  
***  
  
As the day wore on, Hermione tried her hardest to concentrate on taking notes in class. Unfortunately, she found the exhaustion ebbing away to make room for throbbing desire. It seemed to build all day. Personally, she preferred being dead tired to wanting her professor so much she thought she'd explode.  
  
This put her on edge.  
  
She was frantically scribbling uncharacteristically untidy notes on Healing Charms when Harry tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She jumped so much, she almost fell out of her chair. This caused Harry to recoil in surprise.  
  
"Jeez, 'Mione. Were you getting into the coffee again before class, or what?" he asked, looking concerned. "We've talked about this. Coffee and Hermione are unmixy things," he explained slowly.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Professor Flitwick interrupted, looking vaguely irritated.  
  
"N-no, P-professor," Hermione stuttered.  
  
She was unbelievably grateful when the bell chose that moment to ring.  
  
But so unimaginably terrified when she realized that that bell meant it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
***  
  
Remus sat behind his desk as his last class of the day filed in for their lesson. He almost frowned when he caught Draco Malfoy smirking at him, but didn't want anyone to think anything was wrong.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione entered, Hermione glanced briefly at him, before quickly shifting her gaze to her fingernails, which evidently had something stuck under them. He nodded in greeting and Harry and Ron smiled warmly.  
  
Why was Hermione acting weird? Did she know? No, she couldn't. Maybe she was just having some kind of girl problem. Yes, that was much more probable.  
  
Fortunately, Remus managed to spend most of the class sitting behind his desk so that he'd remain the only one aware of his increasingly prominent erection.  
  
Unfortunately, by the time the students were leaving the classroom in a noisy Oi-it's-Friday manner, his brain seemed to have detached itself from his vocal chords.  
  
"Miss Granger," he said, before she could exit the room, "if you'd be so kind as to wait a moment."  
  
He mentally kicked himself repeatedly as he watched Harry and Ron shrug and tell Hermione they'd see her in the common room. She hesitantly stepped toward his desk, looking . timid? She'd never been timid with him. She looked around, noticing that they were the only two in the room.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Hermione prompted softly. He stepped around his desk to stand in front of her and she had to fight to keep herself from stepping back. Being this close to him was causing her hands to shake.  
  
"Is anything bothering you?" he asked slowly, surveying her face. She licked her lips unconsciously and he bit back a groan. She was aroused. He could smell it. Plain as the day.  
  
"No. No, sir. Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem a little . out of sorts, that's all. Are you certain there's nothing you'd like to tell me?" She nibbled her lower lip slightly. Was she actually considering telling him about the dreams? No, she couldn't. And no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't -  
  
"Yes, Professor. Something is wrong," she announced vehemently. Remus looked a bit taken aback.  
  
"There is?" She nodded slowly. "W - what?" His voice seemed to have raised a few octaves.  
  
"Oh, I believe you have the same problem. Yours is just a bit more . pressing." She nodded at his erection, now obvious beneath his robes. He inhaled sharply.  
  
"Ah," was all he could manage. He swallowed hard.  
  
What was she doing? The thought zig zagged in the back of her brain, but she had been too overcome with lust for far too long to pay it any heed.  
  
She stepped closer to him, closing the distance between their bodies, letting the heat consume her. Before he could object, she'd snaked her arm around his neck and brought his lips down to roughly meet hers, the passion of the last few days exploding in a fierce detonation of fervor. Not that he would've objected.  
  
His fingers dug into her hips, holding her to him, making sure she felt the hard length of him pressing into the soft skin of her stomach. She moaned as his tongue expertly maneuvered her lips apart, sweeping the inside of her mouth hungrily. She wound one hand in his sandy brown hair, using the other to move one of his palms to her breast.  
  
"Want you . so much . so bad ." he murmured almost incoherently as he roughly kneaded her breast through the fabric of her robes.  
  
"Never stop touching me ." was the reply he got.  
  
He pushed her back against his desk, locking her there with his hips. Her fingers fumbled with his robes, finally managing to shove them off his shoulders to the floor. Hers soon joined them.  
  
Remus didn't even bother with the school blouse she'd worn beneath the robes. He tore it open, buttons pinging off the walls of the classroom. She yanked his sweater over his head, revealing the pale, firm chest that she'd dreamed about for the past four nights. It was better than she'd imagined. She ran her hands over the taught skin as he slipped his calloused fingers under the lacy burgundy fabric of her bra. She shuddered when he lightly pinched one of her raised nipples, whimpering softly.  
  
Her fingers found the clasp of his jeans, frantically attempting to slip the button through its hole. She almost swore in frustration, but it slid through just in time.  
  
As she shoved the denim over his narrow hips, he replaced his fingers with his heated mouth, licking, sucking and nipping at her breasts. Hermione's small fist closed over him and he cursed softly against her skin. She slid her fingers along his hard shaft and his eyes started to roll back with pleasure.  
  
Without warning, he hoisted her onto the desk and pushed her shoulders back until she was lying flat on the wooden counter. Remus shoved her skirt over her hips and tore the scrap of fabric she called panties right from her body.  
  
He then lifted her smooth, pale legs to his chest, leaving her ankles raised somewhere near his head. He used his hands to pin her hips to the desk so that she didn't slid anywhere and with one swift stroke, he entered her. She cried out in pure, undiluted pleasure. The position he had her in allowed him to hit that evasive little spot inside of her that caused her hips to buck against his hands.  
  
He pumped in and out of her at a frantic pace, but she wasn't complaining. Before long, their bodies were slicked with sweat and both her panting madly. Her hands scrunched into fists, crumpling random papers on the desk. He moaned her name as he felt his climax near, thrusting faster and faster into her hot, tight body. On a last minute decision, he released her hip with one hand and moved his fingers between their bodies to lightly pinch the tiny bundle of nerves hidden beneath layers of slick skin, shoving Hermione over the edge.  
  
Her inner muscles clamped around him, bringing him with her. They trembled with the force of the orgasm. As the shudders faded, her legs slid down his body, coming to rest on his hips and he collapsed on top of her, breathing raggedly.  
  
After a moment, he pushed her sweat-dampened hair away from her flushed face and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Well, well," said a greasy voice from the doorway. "What have we here?" 


	5. Consequences

Chapter Five: Consequences  
  
Remus jerked off of Hermione, quickly zipping up his jeans as his student pushed her skirt back over her thighs and mumbled the repairing charm on her shirt, which then magically mended.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Remus asked Severus Snape as he grabbed his shirt up off the ground and dragged it over his head.  
  
"Long enough," the Potions Master said cryptically.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," Hermione assured quickly. Snape raised a dark brow.  
  
"So you weren't just having mindless animal sex on a desk with your professor?" Hermione frowned.  
  
"I guess it's exactly what it looks like ." she admitted thoughtfully. Remus's green eyes met her brown in an apologetic gaze.  
  
"I think you two better come with me," Snape said.  
  
***  
  
"What seems to the problem, Severus?" Albus Dumbledore asked pleasantly as Snape prodded Hermione and Remus into the headmaster's office.  
  
Hermione grimaced and sat down when Professor Dumbledore motioned to a chair. Remus stood behind her chair. Snape approached Dumbledore's desk, the look on his face pure poison.  
  
"It appears, sir, that our dear Miss Granger has been having . sexual relations with her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."  
  
Professor Dumbledore took on an expression that neither Remus, Hermione nor Snape had ever seen before, and as such none of them could identify it. But Snape was the only one who wasn't cowed by it. He relished it. Dumbledore turned to Remus and Hermione.  
  
"Is this true?"  
  
Hermione looked away from him, down at the floor. Even as she sat in his office, about to be, in all probability, expelled, she was unable to deny the tingles that had renewed their place in her abdomen somewhere between Remus's desk and Dumbledore's office. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but Snape cut him off.  
  
"Of course it's true -" Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him from speaking.  
  
"Severus, I'm asking Remus." He turned his intense blue gaze back on Remus. "Have you been having sexual relations with Hermione Granger?" When he spoke, his voice was soft and reluctant.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The look on Professor Dumbledore's face almost made Hermione break down and cry right there. He looked so . disappointed.  
  
Snape saw Hermione's expression and observed her for a moment. Surprisingly, she saw no trace of joy in the jet black eyes. His gaze moved back to Dumbledore. He seemed to be struggling internally with something. Dumbledore sighed sadly and he suddenly looked . old.  
  
"Remus, I'm afraid that under the circumstances, I have no choice but to suspend you from teaching until an inquiry can be made." Hermione sat bolt up right.  
  
"No. Professor, you can't. It . it was my fault. My fault entirely. Remus . er . Professor Lupin never would have even considered having . relations with me if I hadn't initiated it," she insisted.  
  
She couldn't just let him get fired. Where else would he go? What would he do? No one gave jobs to werewolves.  
  
Remus slowly shook his head, attempting to shove away the desire that was already building inside him again.  
  
"That's not true, Professor. I had just as much a part in it as Miss Granger." Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Regardless of who initiated it, I'm afraid harsh and immediate action will have to be taken," he said softly.  
  
"Wait," Snape muttered. He seemed to be almost regretting he'd spoken up at all, but his conscience was nagging on him. Everyone in the room looked surprised.  
  
"Yes, Severus?" Dumbledore prompted. Snape hesitated.  
  
"I have been observing Lupin since the beginning of the year. He has been acting strangely. I couldn't help but notice that Granger hasn't been her normal know-it-all self in class, as well." Dumbledore looked intrigued.  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"It is my belief, sir, that the pair of them may be under a very powerful lust spell," he concluded.  
  
A lust spell. That would make perfect sense, wouldn't it? How could she have missed that? Why didn't she think of it before? Unbelievable.  
  
"Yes. Yes, that would explain it," she said. Remus seemed to have come to the same revelations as she.  
  
"Right. I can't believe I didn't see it before. Severus is right. I should've known. The attraction hit me so suddenly that it couldn't possibly have been natural," Remus noted. "No offense," he added to Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. These dreams just hit me. They woke me up and I was covered -"  
  
"-in sweat," Remus finished. "On Monday night."  
  
"Both of you were awaken by sexual fantasies about each other on the same night?" Dumbledore inquired. Hermione flushed with embarrassment and nodded.  
  
"That's correct." Dumbledore sighed, suddenly looking much more amiable.  
  
"Well," he breathed, "that is certainly a great relief. Of course, I didn't believe either of you would engage in any sort of sexual activity with each other without outside influence. You both have much more integrity than that." He frowned for a moment. "Of course, Madam Pomfrey can help if you didn't, which I'd understand if you do happen to be under a lust spell, but did either of you happen to remember the protection charm?" Remus swore deeply and Snape snorted.  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said. "I'm on muggle birth control."  
  
Remus almost fell out of his chair with relief. He hadn't even considered the protection charm. He'd been too overwhelmed by Hermione's smell. Her taste. He groaned involuntarily and Snape rolled his eyes. Dumbledore looked vaguely concerned.  
  
"Are you alright, Remus?"  
  
"Can we please undo the spell now?" he asked weakly. Dumbledore chuckled lightly.  
  
"Of course. All in due time." He turned back to Snape. "You wouldn't, by any chance, happen to possess an inkling as to who is behind this, would you, Severus?"  
  
"Well, Headmaster, Malfoy has been looking extra smug this week," he suggested.  
  
"I see. If your intuition is correct, I sincerely doubt that Mister Malfoy's father is going to be very happy with his son for very much longer. Assuming, of course, that he had nothing to do with this." He looked at Remus and Hermione. "As you are both well aware, he does not hold either of you in the highest regard, I'm afraid."  
  
"Nor is he incapable of teaching his son how to perform a simple lust spell," Snape added. Remus shot out of his chair.  
  
"Well, let's go question the little b-"  
  
"Remus," Dumbledore warned, an amused glint in his eye.  
  
"My apologies, sir." Although, clearly Remus was anything but sorry. Hermione stood.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
A/N: Coming up in Chapter Six . The Confrontation!!! Anticipate it! All of you! P.S. Sorry this was so short. Too bad for you. lol 


	6. The Confrontation

A/N: Alright, alright, alright. I know. I'm a horrible person. But I promise to soon get my ass in gear and start updating regularly soon, okay? Also, someone commented that they didn't think Remus would be that rough during sex. I just wanted to explain my reasoning there, because it is a valid point. Remus is a very tender guy. I purposely made the love scene that rough because Remus and Hermione had been under a lust spell for almost a week, and they had such built up frustrations that they lost all control. They just snapped. They couldn't have stopped what they were doing if the world had ended. Just thought I'd explain that. :D  
  
Chapter Six: The Confrontation  
  
Snape, Dumbledore, Remus and Hermione exited the office one by one, reaching the bottom of the twirling staircase with a different emotion of each face. On Snape's face was extreme irritation combined with something like indecision. Professor Dumbledore looked grim and slightly disappointed, although he was covering it well. Remus looked very uncomfortable and he was avoiding Hermione's gaze. Hermione was fidgety and looking severely pissed off.  
  
Professors Snape and Dumbledore started off in the direction of the Slytherin common room and Hermione took a deep breath, starting to follow them as she gave Remus a weak smile. What could she have said to him that would make any of this alright? He moved his arm toward her, as if to comfortingly rub her shoulder, but then seemed to think better of it, instead bringing it up to push his hair away from his face. He sighed and followed the other two men.  
  
As she trailed slightly behind the three professors, Hermione crossed her arms protectively over her stomach, breathing deeply. She tried to stay focused, but no matter what she did her thoughts just came back to Remus. Even her anger was dissipating under the memory of Remus moving inside her. She licked her lips and came away with the lingering taste of Remus on the tip of her tongue. She moaned out loud.  
  
The small noise of want must have been louder than she'd thought, because Snape turned around, a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Are you quite alright, Miss Granger?" he asked, smirking. She glared at him.  
  
"Fine, thank you, Professor." He just grinned sardonically at her and continued walking.  
  
She quickened her pace, evening out with Professor Dumbledore. The action was more to put space between herself and Remus than for a specific reason. Professor Dumbledore nodded courteously at her and she forced a smile back.  
  
Remus swallowed hard, trying to ease the dryness in his throat. A faint blush was tingeing Hermione's cheeks and it made her look so beautiful. She still looked a tad disheveled from their heated encounter on his desk and it made him want to remind her what they'd been doing.  
  
Okay, so that was probably just the damn spell.  
  
But, God, he ached so badly to sheath himself inside her silky warmth. To have his skin damn from their mingled perspiration. To breath her exotic scent deep into his lungs. To -  
  
"Lupin, I suggest you get a grip," Snape said suddenly out of the corner of his mouth. "You look ready to -"  
  
"Duly noted, Severus, thank you," he interrupted, convinced that he didn't want to hear the rest of the sentence. Especially from Snape.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stopped in front of a portrait of a creepy- looking guy with olive skin. He looked a tad constipated.  
  
"Dragon bile," Dumbledore said, causing the portrait to swing open without a sound. Before he entered, he looked back at Hermione and Remus. "Are you two prepared for what we're about to deal with?" Remus nodded readily. He looked at Hermione. She swallowed.  
  
"Yeah. Yes, sir, I'm ready."  
  
The group entered the common room and were greeted by several confused looks from the people occupying the room. Thankfully, most of them had gone down to dinner already.  
  
Pansy Parkinson was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. She glared at Hermione and Remus before smiling sweetly at Professor Snape.  
  
"Can I help you, Professor?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, will you kindly point us in the direction of Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No need, Professor, I'm right here," came Draco's voice from a staircase.  
  
Hermione noticed a slight tightening in Remus's jaw, as though he was struggling to stop himself from strangling the boy.  
  
Draco looked as though he'd just been heading down to dinner. His icy gaze roamed briefly over Remus, Hermione and Dumbledore before settling on Snape. If he knew what this was about, he was covering it very well.  
  
"Would you mind accompanying us to your dormitory, Draco?" Professor Dumbledore asked politely. Draco nodded and turned, allowing them to follow him up the stairs.  
  
He swung the door to the seventh year Slytherin boy's dormitory open, revealing a set of neatly made beds. It looked as though the house elves had already paid a visit to this room.  
  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to search your trunk, Malfoy," Snape said, glancing at the wooden chest at the foot of his bed. Draco followed his gaze, looking vaguely agitated for a moment.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that, sir."  
  
"And I'm afraid you don't have a choice," Remus retorted coldly. "Sit down. Now."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed with hatred, but he did as he was told and took a seat on his bed.  
  
"My father is going to -"  
  
"Be fired when we tell Fudge what you and he are up to," Hermione finished, glaring through her normally-warm chocolate eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied smoothly.  
  
Professor Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand, which he produced from the pocket of his robes, and the lock on the trunk popped open. He knelt down next to the chest and started rifling through the Malfoy's belongings as Remus stared suspiciously at the boy. Snape was watching Remus, as though afraid the werewolf would snap and lunge at the student. Either student, in fact.  
  
Draco's expression was one of apprehension as Dumbledore thoroughly searched his trunk.  
  
"I don't deserve this," he protested. "I deserve my dinner."  
  
"You deserve a social disease," Remus hissed at him. Hermione almost giggled at the surprised look that fluttered over Draco's face.  
  
"Ah ha," Dumbledore announced, removing a false bottom from the trunk and pulling out a glowing sphere.  
  
"An Orb of Venus," Remus muttered. "Of course."  
  
"That proves nothing!" Malfoy protested. "It's a paperweight that I got for my birthday."  
  
Professor Dumbledore held the orb out to Remus, but before he could get to it, Hermione snatched it and fiercely chucked the globe at the wall.  
  
Draco winced as opaque glass shattered, landing with a harmonious- sounding twinkle on the floor of the dormitory. Hermione moved to stand in front of him, glaring into his eyes.  
  
"I'll buy you a new one." 


End file.
